Like that would work
by AAB
Summary: What would Valentine's Day be without a story about our favourite couple?


**Like that would work  
**

The tension was obvious. Sometimes even palpable. Not that they were impolite towards each other, or argued, or even bicker. No, they were totally civil.  
And tension grew.  
Some people in the office thought an argument would be a good thing. Clear the skies, so to say. Others held their breath, remembering the glacial period following an outburst. There were whispered discussions about whether the admiral had to step in. But then again, he had no reason. As said, they were civilized, polite, nice to each other.  
And tension grew. 

It was a Wednesday morning when Harm couldn't take it anymore. For two hours and some minutes – no doubt _she_ could have told him exactly how many minutes – he had been trying to work on his case. Only to dismiss each line of defence he came up with as soon as he had come up with it. He pushed his chair back and stretched. Time for a coffee, he decided. With a wrinkled nose he looked down on the papers on his desk. Maybe he would find some inspiration in a strong cup. Not Marine-strong, off course but … he forced his thoughts into another direction.  
In the kitchen he found the coffeepot empty. Right! He filled the reservoir and carefully scooped six spoons of coffee into the filter. At least now he could decide how strong the drink would be. He pulled a face; he was not pleased with the way he reacted to the situation. She had done nothing to deserve it. He really should set himself straight.  
Another man entered the small kitchen: Bud Roberts, also in need of a coffee. Resting his hip against the counter the young man studied the face of his superior. Being a man of harmony he hated to see his two mentors struggle with their emotions. And suffer from them, of that he was sure.  
"Sir," he said a bit hesitantly, after a while. "You and the Major …there seems to be a lot of tension between the two of you lately." Harm acted like he didn't listen and went on brewing the coffee. When it was ready he poured himself a mug. But Bud was more persistent than he liked  
"Sir, I think you should consider …"  
"Bud," Harm said warningly but that didn't stop the young man.  
"Is there something I can ... Isn't there a way?"  
"No," Harm all but hissed from between his clenched teeth.  
"Sir, the Major …"  
Now Harm had enough.  
"What do you expect me to do?" he snapped. "Grab her and kiss her senseless? Tell her I'm madly in love with her? Drop down on one knee and beg her to marry me? Like that would work!"  
"Yes, it would," sounded a voice behind him. Unnoticed by the two men another person had entered the small space. The very woman they had been talking about, Major Sarah MacKenzie in person.  
Harm almost jumped out of his skin. Not only as a matter of speech but literally jumping and trying to turn around in the same movement, he incidentally swept his mug off the counter, sending it crashing to the floor. The coffee splashed up and soaked his trousers knee-high. He cursed.  
Mac on the other hand stood rooted to the spot, her hand on her mouth like she wanted to prevent herself from speaking. She couldn't believe the word just slipped of her mouth. Yes! Yes to him kissing her, confessing his love for her, asking her to marry him. Of course she would say 'yes' in the blink of an eye, would he ever do that. After all, she had dreamt, fantasised, yearned for it for months, if not years. But she always had told herself to be sensible, to be realistic. Harm didn't love her. Or better, he loved her like a friend, maybe a best friend, or a little sister. Not the way she wanted him to love her.

Before the situation became unbearable a new player entered the stage. The Admiral had wanted a cup of coffee, too. It took him only a few seconds to assess the situation.  
"Commander, I suggest you clean up this mess and then look into the trunk of your car to see whether you have your sea-bag with a pair of clean trousers and if so, change. Major, pour me a cup of coffee and meet me in my office. Lieutenant, don't you have work to do?"  
Stumbling the three came to attention.  
"Aye, aye Sir."  
Bud hastened back to his own desk, Harm grabbed a rag and started wiping the now cold coffee and Mac poured the desired cup of coffee and carried it to her CO's office.  
There she was told to go and make some inquiries in Warrenton, just west of Washington. Silently she nodded. Besides the 'in the military you do as you're told to do and go where you're told to go', it would keep her out of the office for the rest of the afternoon. And out of Harm's way. No pun intended. 

That proved to be both a blessing and a curse. Although her trip yielded the wanted information, and more, it also left her with plenty of time to think. Like how she would survive their next encounter.  
It was almost eight o'clock when she turned into her own street. She knew she had been stalling, first grabbing a bite in a diner – not a wise choice since it only reminded her of his comments on fat and 'dead animals'- and then picking up some groceries. But she dreaded coming home in an empty cold house, with all the little knickknacks that would seem to taunt her, for almost all of them were mementoes of him and the things they had done together.  
She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she missed the all too familiar car, parked next to the entrance of the building.  
She hauled the bag with groceries to her door, oblivious to her surroundings, and that's why she almost jumped out of her skin when suddenly a tall figure moved next to the door. For the second time that day an object went crashing to the floor, it now being the bag of groceries. In their haste to pick them up, they bumped heads and, rubbing the offended spots, they both staggered a step back.  
They stared at each other till finally Harm croaked "Can I come in?"  
Silently Mac nodded, fumbled with her key and eventually managed to open the door. She let him walk in, followed, hit the light and shut the door again before turning towards him. It was only now she noticed he had changed and was in … my God, he was in his dress white and … she shook her head in disbelieve. Her eyes and mind must conspiring in playing tricks. He couldn't … She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the image gone when she would open them again. But when she did, it wasn't; Harm was still in front of her, kneeling on one knee and holding a little back box with something flashing in it in his hand.  
"Sarah, I love you, I love you more than words can express. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
For long moments she could only stare. Finally, as at of its own volition, her head started to move. Up and down, up and down, till she found her voice back.  
"Yes, she whispered. "Yes, I do."  
Without a word he rose and slid the ring on her left ring finger. Then he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, so tight it almost hurt but she couldn't care less, since her arms were equally tight around his trembling body. And then he fulfilled his third 'promise' by kissing her senseless. After that there were only hands and skin and heat and sighs and moans. 

The end 


End file.
